Forever Strong part 2
by thehawkseye11
Summary: This is the contiuation of the night Mustang proposed. This is a bit softer with more characters. Drama. Part three will be out soon! Enjoy! Comment!:


Riza Hawkeye awoke to find Roy mustang next to her. She had totally forgotten how she ended up here. Then she remembered that night that had changed their lifes. She shook her head fixing her hair and then tapped Roy a couple of times on his back. He smiled at the touch of each tap. She wanted to be more sexy so she started rubbing her finger in a circular motion then she whispered, "Time to get up sweety.". Roy jumped not knowing who it was and was very, very surprised to see Riza. "Woah! Hawkeye! What's going on?" He shouted carelessly. "I- I'm kinda new at this whole situation.". She said looking down blushing. Roy had totally forgot too. He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Let's take it a bit slower. Ok?". he said gently smiling at her. He had helped her out of bed and gave her the last of the medication. He had helped her into the bathroom and she took it from there. Roy waited for her by the door and within a half hour they were out.

People had started to stare as soon as they walked in. They were holding hands and slightly looking down. Riza had kept a straight face until she walked into the office. The whole crew was there staring at their knew found love. "Holy shit! I called it guys! I knew they would hook up!". Havoc shouted while lighting a cigarette. "No way! I called it first!". Shouted Furry. Soon Falmen and Breda were in it. "If you idiots want to fight over us dating then fine! Be my guest! Just don't do it in my office!". Roy shouted. They all looked down apologizing then heading to their seats. Riza pulled out her chair and begun her work. Roy begun to stare at Riza as she worked. 'Wow. It's like nothing had happened.'. Roy thought to himself. Her ring was glaring off the sun and everyone had started to stare. "What are you morons staring at?". Riza had said sternly to her co-workers. "I didn't know you guys were engaged!". Havoc shouted. They all smiled and started throwing around questions. Riza had not answered one and kept working. Roy stood up and clenched his fist. "You don't get paid to question my fiancé do you? Now get to work before you get sent to briggs!". Roy shouted. They all sat down and Riza gave Roy a warming thank you smile. He blushed back.

As they walked home from work Roy took Riza through a quick detour. "What the hell are you doing Roy Mustang?". Riza asked. Roy just kept walking. They stopped at this beautiful scene. It was the local park, but the side that she's never scene. There was a waterfall, roses, stars, and a pianist. "Oh my god. Roy. What's this?". "For you. Riza I love you and want this marriage to be romantic.". Roy said and the sexiest voice he could manage. Riza had heard a rustle moments after. She pulled out her gun and walked towards the bush. Roy got his fingers ready and walked up to Riza. Riza opened the bush and saw everybody. Lin, Mei, Winry, Ed, Al, Launfan, The Armstrongs, and the military crew! "What the hell is wrong with you people?". Roy fussed. "Well, if Armstrong wouldn't have been stripping we wouldn't have this problem!". Ed shouted. They started fighting and Riza slowly became light headed and dizzy. Winry and Al walked over to her. "Riza? Are you ok?". Winry asked. Riza closed her eyes and out her hand on her face. She fell on one knee and put her hand on the ground to stop from falling. "Riza!". Winry yelped. She wrapped her hand around her stomach and looked up. Roy and Ed had stopped fighting and ran to her side. "To much excitement.". Riza said looking at Roy. "Someone go get a doctor! An ambulance! Something! Now!". Roy commanded. Blood dripped on the grass making a puddle of blood.

Everyone had followed Roy and Riza to the hospital. Roy anxiously awaited for the news. But, soon after they arrived Roy was called into the room and was told to calm his fiancé through the pain and stress. Everyone else filled the waiting room with anxiety and tears. Mei and Winry sat together trying not to cry. Ed and Al sat next to each other trying not to given to bad thoughts. Lin and Launfan sat nervously. Olivier stayed very calm and Alex kept his head down. Havoc smoked every cigarette that he had until he ran out. Furry had put his head down in despair and prayed for good things. Breda was pacing hoping that the couple would be ok. Falmen sat next to Furry and patted his back. And Roy, Roy thought of every possible scenario and tried not to cry but many times he let tears slip. Riza fell in and out of consciousness with every pull and tug. Roy rubbed her forehead and reminded her that she was doing great. She would let out a bloody murder scream that everyone heard and then everyone would start to cry. Even the nurses would cry. The doctor had encouraged her to take deep breaths but those turned into bloody screams. They had given many pain medications that she would take advantage of and try to rest. But, she would feel something being squeezed or ripped or her skin being torn or cut. She would cry and scream. She'd gripped Roy's hand and then fall out of consciousness. Then she suddenly felt the pain stop. She couldn't hear a word and everything was blurry. Roy kissed her lips and whispered into her ears "It's over now, you can rest. I love you.". She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Roy walked out of the hospital room close to tears. Everyone stood up and prepared for anything. "The surgery was a success. But she's still in critical condition. They put her to sleep for now. I-I". Roy began to cry. Ed confronted him and but is hand on Roy's back and patted it. "It's ok. The important thing is that she's ok.". Ed said calmly. Everyone went home except for Ed, Al, Winry, and Mei. They all slept on the couches in Riza's hospital room. Except, Roy didn't sleep much. Riza awoke to find everyone passed out. Roy had fallen asleep next to her arm. She tried to sit up but, the pain was too great on her stomach. A nurse walked in and adjusted her bed waking Roy. " Hey. Roy. Thanks.". She said smiling weakly. "No. Thank you for staying strong. I love you.". Roy hugged her and gave her the biggest kiss. Everyone else soon awoke from their sleep and cried tears of joy for the couple.

Many months later, Riza began to plan the wedding. Everything had healed and she started to prepare. Invitations were sent. Cake was ordered. Reservations were made. And the dress was bought. Everyone was coming into town bringing gifts and such with them. On the other hand, Fuher Roy mustang was busy as a bee. Paper after paper. Conference after conference. And speech after speech. But, with his right-hand woman, things actually got done. Winry had also come down early to help with the rest of the preparations. And soon the big day was near. Making everyone nervous, even Roy Mustang himself. Guards surrounded every entrance. And the wedding was off!

Roy walked down the aisle first followed by the flower girl who of course was Elisea. Then, the bridesmaids and the grooms men walked down. Most bridesmaids were from Roy's family and the Grooms men were the military crew. Rebecca had walked down with havoc and the rest with Roy's family. Gracia walked down with a picture of hughes and then came Alphonse and Mei walked down. Then the Armstrong's. Then, the best man and maid of honor. Winry and Ed. Then Riza walked down by herself in a strapless gown that fell past her feet and fell behind her. Her bouquets were roses and her hair was in a neat bun with a tiara on her head. The ceremony begun and was very tearful and emotional. Then came the vows. Roy went first. "Riza Hawkeye. The first time I met you we were just children. I had been taken under your fathers wing and he taught me alchemy while you cared for the house and him. You didn't take much interest in anything. You looked nothing like that man. And I would notice that he would get mad over little mistakes you made. He scolded you over everything. Even looking like your mother. And when he died. You were still silent. Full of fear and pain. But, You let me know that secret he placed with you. Then we went to war. I remember I told you about how I wanted to change this country. And you agreed. The next time I saw you; your eyes were bloodshot red and were full of pain. You had the eyes of a murder. After the war, you told me to erase your secret of flame alchemy. And you still bear that burden. I had to have you as my trusted lieutenant. And so you became her. The years of fighting and pain lead up to the promise day fight. The one that scared you. The one that saved me. And after I hurt you I had realized that I shouldn't hurt the ones I love. And then you stood up for yourself that also lead to you getting hurt. And then, I realized I Love you. Riza, I wanna make this marriage last and I want every moment to count. I love you.". Roy finished.

It was now Riza's turn. "Roy Mustang, everything until the day I fell in love with you was a blur. The first time we met, that was the first time I loved. When I cry over you, it's because I don't want to lose my first and only love. You've been by my side through hell and heaven. Through pain and tears. I know we will have a great marriage. With lots of love and laughter. And we will share it with our friends and family. Roy, you are my life and you define me. I love you Roy.".

And with that said they kissed and headed for the reception hall. Their lives were the there right ahead of them. And they were gonna take it. To be continued~


End file.
